Kusagakure
Kusagakure (草隠れの里, Kusagakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden in the Grass) is located thus far in an unnamed country. The country is rich with forests, some consisting of giant mushrooms or bamboo. It also seems to have many rivers and deep ravines. This Village had a key role in the Third Shinobi World War. Recently this Village has seemed to build up its borders and has begun to put out many young promising shinobi. It may yet become a powerful force in the new shinobi world. The Village Hidden in the Grass: Kusagakure is skilled in diplomacy, a trait they constantly use to read the movements of other countries and stay one step ahead of them. They also analyse techniques from other villages in a similar manner. Because of these principles, others find it hard to read the shinobi from this village's attitudes. During the Fifth Great Ninja War, which involved the ruin of the five great nations, Kusagakure stayed relatively quiet.This village stayed quiet as much its nature until it was necessary to intervene on the encroachment of other nations. Iwagakure often tried to move on Kusagakure's territory in order to gain an advance on Konohagakure. This only led to Kusagakure allying temporarily with Konoha in order to push back Iwagakure. As Kusagakure proved to be handy in holding off Iwagakure, Suna soon came to Kusagakure with a proposal. Suna wanted Kusagakure to shut down Iwagakures access through Kannabi Bridge. If Kusagakure was succesful and Iwa was to fall then Kusagakure would be given three powerful scrolls from Suna's taijutsu training. Kusagakure held up their side by forming two checkpoints at Kannabi Bridge. One on the Iwagakure side and another on the Konohagakure side. No shinobi of Iwagakure were allowed to pass over the village and before any could turn back to report to their village of the blockade they were killed. Kusagakure pushed the deaths of these shinobi off to Konoha, informing Iwa that Konoha had been hunting their ninja within Kusagakure's boundaries. This only increased the tension between the two villages and put Konoha in a position where they wanted to go to war with Iwa. Kusagakure allowed Konoha through and informed Suna about the imminent war. Suna took this as a time to strike and forced Iwa into a war on two fronts. Iwagakure was shortly dispatched and Kusagakure was delivered their compesation. These scrolls were of the Silent Fist, the Seven Heavens Breathing Methods, and Tenketsu Blocking Strikes. Shortly after the fall of Iwagakure, Suna and Konoha met each other on the battle field. They ended up trailing their fight south making Amegakure into a battle ground, until it was ruined some time in the later years of the wars. Konoha emerged the winner of this fight, wiping out Sunagakure and its shinobi. This left Kusagakure as the only village with the three techniques given by Suna. Kusagakure made those techniques into hidden jutsu of the village and only teaches them to those in the village worthy of knowing them. Shortly after expanding into Iwa's territory Kusagakure worked on expanding their shinobi force. They used the cover of the developing war to justify their growing military force. This fooled many of the surrounding villages. Unfortunately for Takigakure, they never saw it coming. Kusagakure unleashed an attack on this village in the year 189 AN, and planned to wipe them out seizing their territory. This battle lasted for a long four months with Takigakure steadily dwindling in numbers. Kusagakure emerged the victor and claimed the entirety of their territory for their own borders. Hidden under the veil of the Gakure Purge, this was only a minor battle as it involved only minor villages in comparison. After the fall of the five great nations Kusagakure has continued to go strong. They are considered one of the strongest villages that is still stable in this era. The noise has gotten a bit less chaotic since the end of the war. Kusagakure has ended each dispute since then with diplomacy and treaties and no blood shed. They focused on building ties to other minor nations arround them rather than resulting in war and slaughtering their shinobi forces. This is to be known as Kusagakure's Quiet Period. Common Clans: * Inuzuka Clan The Inuzuka Clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) is a family of shinobi orriginally in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. * Yamanaka Clan The members of this clan specialise in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. Most members of the Yamanaka clan wear their hair in a long ponytail, which appears to be traditional. Hidden Jutsu: * Seven Heavens Breathing Method - Rank S A taijutsu breathing method that Sunagakure invented by gathering up large amounts of oxygen to increase the users lung capacity fourfold. The user is granted strength similar to the Eight Gates, even including similar physical changes to the user. Similarly the breathing method has its own repercussions to its use. The user could even over draw their breath and over stimulate their lung capacity to the point of rupturing their lungs. If this were to happen the user would be granted approximately a hundred times their normal power, much like opening the gate of death. It, unfortunately, also will lead to the users death after the technique. # The First Activation (第一活性, daiichi kassei) causes the user's eyes to go completely white and they start to give off a yellow aura. This allows more oxygen into the blood and stimulates the body into relaxing its restriction on muscle usage. It gives the user 100% of a persons strength but causes strain on a persons muscles shortly after use. # The Second Activation (第二活性, daini kassei) causes the body to expand slightly, the muscles becoming distinctly more prominent. The lungs fill more with air and speed up the blood flow to the users muscles. This revitalizes the user and gives them almost like a second wind full of energy. It seems to increase the power of the user to Rival the opening of the 3rd gate of the eight gates. # The Third Activation (第三活性, daisan kassei) causes the skin to turn red and looks similar to the Gate of Life in appearance. However it is more like the Gate of View in strength. A powerful yellow aura will spiral arround the user as well as near-by water sources almost forming a vortex from the immense power given off. # The Fourth Activation (第四活性, daishi kassei) forces a large amount of oxygen into the blood stream accelerating the flow of blood to the brain. This grants the user full use of their brain and body simultaneously by increasing the amount of oxygen flowing to the brain. The unfortunate side effect of this activation is that it draws so much air into the lungs that it will rupture them and cause the user to die of suffocation. That is if they don't die from lack of blood to the brain before then. However before then the user will have roughly 100 times their normal power at their disposal, noted as more than enough to finish what is needed to be done when this activation is made. * Silent Fist - Rank S The Silent Fist (無音の拳, Muon no Ken) is a fighting style unique to Kusagakure. Gifted to Kusagakure by Sunagakure shortly before the latter's destruction, It is a fighting style noted to be extremely hard to predict. With it the user is able to render their movements completely silent by cloaking themselves in chakra. Its usage has been compared to the feathers of an owl, as the chakra cloak makes the user's movements virtually unpredictable. * Tenketsu Blocking Strikes - Rank S A taijutsu technique that allows the user to disable an opponent by performing a two-fingered thrust at the opponent's tenketsu. By doing so, the user can manipulate the flow of chakra within their opponent, similar the the Gentle Fist fighting style. Shira can unblock his opponents' tenketsu, with a single impact with his fist. It seems to prevent the opponent from initiating the surge of chakra when the Eight Gates are opened. Roster: Kage: *Aiden Nagara Jounin: * Chunin: * Genin: *Suzume Hyuga *Juuzou Yuki *Kuro Uzumaki *Shukketsu Yamanaka (inactive) Student: * Teams: Kusagakure Rules: